


Psychological Warfare

by advictorem



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Swearing, Tribadism, if you don't know what tribbing is don't go to the wiki page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew couldn't care less about Capture the Flag, really.</p>
<p>Drew/Thalia, smut.</p>
<p>Based off of this kink meme: http://pjo-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/297.html?thread=408617#t408617</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychological Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this old thing: "After another defeat by the Hunters in Capture the Flag, Drew engages in psychological warfare against their new lieutenant.  
> femslash, seduction"
> 
> this is really short and not exactly what i wanted to end up writing, but oh well.

Drew screeched loudly, desperately scraping the mud out of her mouth. The huntress that pushed her over openly laughed— _laughed at her_ —and hurried off to join the rest of her sisters.

Drew didn’t mind losing when it was something she didn’t care about. But she cared about her dental hygiene, and she cared about her currently mud-caked hair, and she certainly cared when some virgin-forever pushed her head-first into a pile of wet dirt during a stupid game of Capture the Flag.

She stormed out of the woods, her prissy, no-good, gossiping siblings avoiding eye-contact with her as she marched to her cabin. She scrubbed at her teeth and gums with her toothbrush, cringing visibly at the taste of earth. She showered—twice, just to make sure she got every bit of grime off of her body and out of her hair. As soon as she got out—she wasn’t one to hesitate any longer than necessary, after all—she went in search of the hunter that had pushed her.

Once she spotted her, she stomped over and, in a very un-Drew-like fashion, shoved her onto her ass.

Drew ignored the girl’s curses, taking a clump of dirt and swiftly dumping it down her silver shirt.

“Hey!” she barely registered the lieutenant’s yell, already grabbing for another handful of that sinful filth. “What do you think you’re doing to my hunter?”

“Your hunter?” Drew seethed, tossing the dirt back to the ground. She spun on Thalia, her dark eyes flashing. “So you’re taking responsibility for her, then?”

“I think you need to calm down, _Barbie._ ”

“Calm down?” Drew repeated. “ _Calm down?_ She pushed me into the dirt and ruined my hair!”

“Oh, boo-hoo,” Thalia retorted spitefully. “It’s hair. It’s not important.”

Drew unthinkingly grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her closer. Even though Thalia stood a good head above her, Drew wasn’t threatened. Hair _was_ important. 

“It took me three hours to get my curls that perfect. It may not be important to you, but _some_ people like to look _nice_. Now, if you’re responsible for her, I suggest you make that bitch apologize.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Thalia tore her hands from her.

Drew almost lost her balance. “I would think that even you could understand basic commands.”

“Not that part,” the lieutenant responded heatedly. “You think I don’t spend time on my appearance?”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“You can’t talk to her that way,” the girl she had pushed down snapped. She was pulled up by a couple of her friends. “Thalia, kick her ass.”

Thalia tensed. “Phoebe. Girls. Back to the cabin. Now.”

Phoebe snickered as she and the other huntresses left, obviously anticipating that their lieutenant was going to teach Drew a lesson.

Thalia set her hands on her hips. “Now. You wanna run that one by me again?”

Drew smirked. “You don’t look like you spend any time on your appearance.”

_Not that she really needed to_ , Drew acknowledged to herself.

Yeah, well,” Thalia started condescendingly, stepping closer. “ _Some_ people have more important things to take care of, like a troop of girls.”

“A troop of girls who like to push prettier girls into the mud,” Drew retorted harshly. “If you’re not going to take the time to look nice, at least use that time to teach your barbarians better manners.”

“Who are you to tell me how to lead?”

“You’re not doing a very good job of it!”

Thalia grabbed Drew by her shoulders. “Maybe I told her to push you, you shallow cunt.”

“You fucking—”

Drew pounced—but not in the way she had meant to.

Their lips moved together furiously. Thalia lifted Drew onto her hips and pressed her against the wall, and if Drew wasn’t already having so much fun she would’ve complained about the brick digging into her back. Thankfully, they were behind the arena and everyone else was at dinner or in their cabins.

She knew she was attracted to the daughter of Zeus—who in their right mind wouldn't be?—but she never thought she'd actually jump on her like that. She wasn't regretting it, though.

Thalia roughly pushed her away, as if suddenly realizing what she was doing, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "What game are you playing?"

Drew cornered her against the wall, running a hand up her shirt and humming. She knew how she would get that apology. Why hadn't she just done this before? She knew she had always wanted to.

"You're going to let me fuck you."

Drew realized she hadn't used her charmspeak whenever Thalia outright laughed at her.

"You think I'm doing anything with you after you just disrespected—"

"I  _know_ ," Drew corrected. "Like I haven't seen you stare at my ass. And I've seen the way you used to watch Annabeth, lusting after her like a—"

Thalia turned red in anger, and Drew knew she had her. Once you got someone's emotions up, it was  _way_ easier to play them. "I suggest you shut up now."

''C'mon, it's the twenty-first century, baby," Drew crooned, leaning forward and ghosting her lips over Thalia's neck. "Get with the program. I know you want me. Just admit it. You want to  _fuck_ me. Let me fuck you."

Drew kissed her hard, not giving her very much room to breathe as she fought her tongue into her mouth. She felt so dizzy, with Thalia's black nails digging into her hips and jean-covered center grinding into hers. She pulled at her soft hair, envious of its texture but also pleased at the way it felt sliding through her fingers.

"You're going to pay for that, you know," Thalia murmured against her neck, roughly pulling skin between her teeth and biting down until Drew winced.

Oh, she certainly had her.

"You're the one that's going to pay," Drew spat, reaching a hand down to roughly palm Thalia's breasts over her shirt. "Shirt, off."

She knew her words weren't even close to witty anymore, but it's not like she could think with Thalia hurriedly unbuttoning her own pants.

When Thalia didn't divest herself of her shirt, Drew angrily reached forward and tugged it off her body. With practiced fingers, Drew unclasped her bra and flung it in the grass. Thalia was surprised, and pulled away from Drew to stare at her, but the daughter of Aphrodite was having none of that. She pulled her own shirt off and lowered herself to her feet, pushing Thalia's insistent hands away.

The way Thalia stared at her pink-bra-encased breasts made Drew even more pleased, and she didn't hesitate in pushing her to her knees.

Thalia pulled the straps of her bra down and tugged on the cups until she could see all of Drew's breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth, rolling the other between her agile fingers. It sent a pleasant warmth through Drew's body and she could feel herself getting wetter, hotter, ready to take Thalia's fingers.

But she wanted to fuck Thalia first, show her why she shouldn't  _ever_ trivialize Drew Tanaka's hair.

"Off," she ordered, pushing Thalia's  _amazing_ mouth away, ignoring the look of confusion that resulted. "Lay down."

Thalia hesitated. 

"Down," Drew repeated more firmly.

She eventually ended up pushing her to the ground, but Thalia couldn't speak whenever Drew's fingers slid into her pants and teased her over her underwear.

"You're wet," Drew teased, laughing when Thalia flushed in embarrassment. "Don't tell me it turns you on to be topped by a girl in a flowery skirt."

Thalia held back curses, Drew could tell, but she wasn't given any time to actually respond. Drew moved her underwear aside to run her cool fingers up her wet slit, delighting in the way Thalia's eyes immediately fluttered closed. She circled her clit, not enough to build her up but certainly enough to get a reaction from her. Thalia arched her hips into her hand, physically urging her to travel lower, to slide a finger into her, to  _fuck_ her already.

Without giving her any warning, Drew slipped a finger into her and teased a nipple with her free hand, tugging it until it was painful.

"Gods," Thalia whispered. "Faster."

Drew complied, licking her lips when she felt her walls tighten around her, pulling her finger deeper. She was unbearably tight whenever Drew raked her nails down her stomach. Intrigued, Drew was rougher. She took a hard, pink nipple into her mouth, bit down, and fucking  _tugged_ on it. Thalia whimpered like a six-foot-tall bitch.

"Well, color me surprised. The lieutenant likes a little pain with her play." _  
_

"Shut the fuck up," was her reply. 

"I think I need to shut  _you_ up," Drew retorted, entering her with another finger without giving her time to adjust to it. She set off, pumping in and out even though it was bordering on uncomfortable with Thalia's jeans getting in the way.

"Fuck!" Thalia exclaimed, grabbing Drew by her hair (which almost made her stop immediately, but she decided she would allow it). 

"You're going to make that bitch apologize, aren't you?" Drew breathed into her ear. "After I make you come, you're going to bring me that bitch, and you're going to make her get on her knees and beg for my fucking forgiveness."

Thalia nodded fiercely. "Yes, yes, fuck. Anything you want."

Knowing she had practically reduced the lieutenant of Artemis to a blubbering mess, Drew smirked in satisfaction and pulled her fingers away.

Thalia groaned in frustration whenever Drew unexpectedly pulled out of her. 

"Take your pants off," Drew ordered. "I'll be able to fuck you faster."

That caused Thalia to hurry.

"Nice underwear," Drew commented, admiring the lacy black piece. "Unexpected, but certainly nice."

Thalia didn't respond. She cupped the back of Drew's neck and pulled her in for another kiss, and Drew couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with a huntress who could kiss that well. 

She finished taking Drew's bra off and shivered when Drew instantly ran her sharp, freshly manicured fingernails over her muscled abdomen. Without letting Drew get the chance to fuck her again, the daughter of Zeus hurriedly lifted her skirt and found her panty-covered center with her fingers. Drew gasped as she was teased over her underwear, feeling Thalia begin to nibble along her collarbone.

 “Right there,” Drew panted when she happened to find her sweet spot—the top of her breast. It had always given her chills.Thalia palmed one of Drew's small breasts with her free hand, obviously enjoying its comfortable weight in her hand. She convinced herself to remain relatively patient as Drew practically begged her for some form of actual contact.

Thalia gently maneuvered Drew onto her back, effectively switching their positions, tuning out her outcries of her hair getting even more ruined. Thalia hovered above, a taunting half-smile becoming a prominent feature of her face. She was getting the upper hand on things, and Drew wasn't sure if she liked that.

Thalia kissed her softly, the smirk melting off her face. Her soft lips skimmed over her breasts and her tongue traced the muscular creases of Drew’s stomach. Her hands traveled up Drew's skirt, and found the hem of her panties. As she slowly pulled them down, Drew shivered at the feel of the cool night breeze on her sensitive sex. Out of reflex, she pulled Thalia down onto her, firmly bringing their wet centers together.

Drew moaned at the sensation, arching up for more contact. Who knew  _that_ could feel nice? Thalia fit perfectly over her and every time she moved, their clits brushed together, sending waves of pleasure through them both. It wasn't nearly enough to make either of them come undone, but it was like nothing Drew had ever felt before. Thalia bucked against her, closing her eyes as she moved her hips around to cause even more friction. Drew couldn't help but thrust back, wanting even more contact, wanting to feel Thalia's bare pussy against hers.

She got something even better.

Thalia reached down, moved her panties aside, and entered her quickly with two fingers. Drew caught her moan in her throat, shocked at the sudden change, and felt her fingers brush a spongy spot inside of her on their second thrust in.

"Gods!" Drew cried out, wrapping her legs around Thalia's waist. "Harder. Please. Fuck."

Thalia fucked her hard, fast, rough enough to seriously hurt something, but it only made Drew _moan_ and _squeak_ and _whimper_ even louder. Somehow finding the focus within her, Drew reached down and slipped her hand into Thalia's underwear. She rubbed her clit in fast circles, wanting to do much more but knowing she couldn't whenever Thalia kept hitting that fucking spot inside of her. The stimulation seemed to be enough for Thalia, who gasped and began scissoring her fingers inside of her, whispering hoarsely about how she was so close, and how she was going to make Drew come all over her fucking hand.

Drew couldn't help it; between Thalia's whispered words, the way her fingers managed to find her spot with each thrust, and how wet the other girl felt on the tips of her fingers, Drew tightened and came, feeling a buzz spread from her head to her toes, shaking her and freezing her motions. She felt herself coming—gods, it was  _all_ she could feel—but she was alert enough to watch as Thalia swiftly rubbed her own clit, falling to pieces on top of her.

They both came down slowly, lying next to one another on the uncomfortable, slightly damp, grass.

"Feel better?" Thalia asked after moments of trying yet failing to catch her breath.

"Oh, definitely."

"Do I still have to get Phoebe to apologize?"

Drew flashed her an incredulous look.  "Oh, _definitely_."


End file.
